The Xeffect GG style
by singdance
Summary: Based on the the X-effect using GG characters. Nate and Serena used to date . What happens when they're put in a hotel for a romantic weekend without knowing their significant others are watching. NateSerena, BlairChuck, with slight ChuckSerena, NateBlair
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Here's a new story, based on the show 'The X-effect'. Now normally I'm a Dan/Serena and Nate/Jenny fan but, I got the idea from the show 'The X-effect' and immediately thought Nate/Serena and ofcourse Chuck/Blair. Hope you enjoy)**

This is set when everyone is now 21. Serena and Nate became a couple during the summer after Lily and Bart's wedding. They were serious for about a year and a half but broke up when Serena confessed to Nate that she had slept with Dan while they were going out. She slept with Dan because she was drunk, he wasn't drunk but he wanted to get back with her

At the end of that year after Lily and Bart divorced and Chuck and Serena had begun flirting and flirting soon became dating and Chuck was determined to make this relationship work he didn't want to make the same mistake he did with Blair. It sure did help that both of them went to Brown so it was easy for them to be close to eachother.

Blair went to Yale and surprisingly so did Nate and they became very close friends there. Nate and Blair soon started dating. It seems the two childhood sweethearts couldn't stay away for long and Nate had stayed committed to Blair since they got back, however he could not stop thinking about Serena, and Serena could not stop thinking about Nate.

Chuck and Serena arrived at a resort together expecting a romantic weekend together. Nate and Blair, without knowing Chuck and Serena are there, are also spending the weekend at a romantic resort. Both couples have no idea what lies ahead.

Serena POV

So Nate and I were together for a year and a half, you know what I'm not gonna lie but I haven't stopped having feelings for him and there's still a part of me that is still in love with him. Don't get me wrong Chuck has been great and I love him too, but there's still a part that's still in love with Nate.

If there was a time machine I'd definitely go back and not have gone out and gotten drunk and I definitely would've stayed away from Dan and well due to this it makes me regret how open I am to people and how trusting I am of people. If I hadn't put so much trust maybe things would be different. I am happy with Chuck at the same time he's really shaped up from his womanizing ways and he's been good to me.

Nate's POV

I was with Serena for a long time and it was definitely the best relationship I've ever had. There's just something about Serena that's always attracted me towards her and I think of her everyday and mentally kick myself for letting her go, despite the amount of times I told Blair in high school Serena was actually my first love.

At the same time she cheated on me and I'm not gonna lie but it did break my heart and it's like I've said from the beginning, with Serena you'll never know and that's what always made me want her more but I can't risk for her to cheat on me again and I know I really shouldn't talk since I've cheated on Blair with Serena but at this stage I need someone who's stable and has straight path to her future and that would be Blair and I'm really gonna try and make this work.

**(A/N: Please review xoxo**


	2. i wasn't expecting you

**(A/N: That for the great reviews.)**

Nate and Blair were walking to their hotel room. Nate had his arm around Blair's waist as she had her head leaned against his chest, they both wore smiles on their faces looking forward to this romantic weekend 'alone'.

When they arrived in their room, everything looked absolutely perfect. It was like walking into heaven, everything was pure white and everything was clean and it was absolute perfection. There were frangipani's and roses in the vases in the room. Nate picked out a frangipani and tucked it in Blair's hair behind her ear and placed a soft kiss on her cheek making her blush.

"This weekend's going to be amazing," Blair said smiling

"I know I'm glad we have the chance to do this," Nate said leaning in to kiss her until they were rudely interrupted with a knock on the door. Nate sighed which made Blair giggle, he went to answer the door

"There's a message here for a Blair Waldorf," the messenger said

"Thankyou," Nate said taking the message, he closed the door

"Babe there's a message for you," he handed the message to Blair. Blair opened it and read it aloud

"Blair Waldorf please come down to the lobby there is a package for you," Blair frowned

"Why didn't they just send the package up?" she asked

"I don't know but that's a bit strange," Nate replied also frowning, Blair got up and gave Nate a kiss on the lips

"I'll be back soon," she murmured against his lips, he smiled as she slowly moved away but not before he grabbed her hand and pulled her in for another kiss which soon turned to making out. Nate began to place kisses on her neck which made her laugh

"Come on Nate I gotta go," but he didn't stop

"Nate when I come back we'll do more of that okay?" Nate grunted but smiled anyway

"Fine," he said. Blair then went down to the lobby to get her 'package'.

Meanwhile…

Serena and Chuck had just arrived in their hotel room. They immediately went to the bedroom where there was a huge, blue king-sized bed with white walls, the place was perfect. Serena giggled like a girl and dived onto the bed

"Come onto the bed Chuckie," she said in a little girl voice. Chuck smiled and hopped on the bed with her, giving her a sweet kiss when he was next to her. When they broke off Chuck's eyes gazed over to the two glasses and bucket with ice and a very familiar looking bottle

"Well I see they brought the favorites," he said walking over and pouring them each a glass of Chardonnay. He handed Serena her glass and before she took a sip he stopped her

"First, a toast, to us and to an amazing weekend with an amazing girl," he said kissing her once again. When they broke off they clinked their glasses and took a sip of their drinks. Soon the doorbell rang.

"I hate it when people interrupt good alcohol," Chuck joked. He answered the door

"A message for Chuck Bass," Chuck nodded and took the message and closed the door

"What is it?" Serena asked

"A message telling me to go down to the lobby to get a package. I don't understand why they just didn't bring it up here," Serena shrugged. Chuck put down his drink and gave Serena one last kiss

"I'll be back soon," he whispered

"You better be," Serena said flirtatiously. Chuck smiled and left the room

Meanwhile…

As Nate waited for Blair to return the doorbell rang, Nate went to answer it

"Hi Nate Archibald?" the man at the door asked

"Yeah."

"Um I'm sorry we've put you in the wrong room, I'm here to take you to your actual room."

"Oh okay let me just get my things," Nate said

"Don't worry our bellboy will get them," he said as a bellboy entered the room getting Nate's bags

"Oh don't forget my girlfriend's they're the ones with Chanel marked on them," Nate said

"We'll come back for them," the man said

Meanwhile…

Blair was at the lobby waiting for her package

"Miss Waldorf there seems to be a problem with bringing your package over so we'll have one of our drivers take you to receive your package," the manager said

"Fine," Blair said rolling her eyes and putting her Gucci sunglasses on, she made her way into the black minivan she was instructed to go to and waited for the driver to start driving, she really didn't care what the package was she just wanted to go back to her room and make-out with Nate.

While Blair waited Chuck was now in the lobby waiting for his message

"Mr. Bass there seems to be a problem with bringing your package over so we'll have one of our drivers take you to receive your package," the manager said

"Okay," Chuck said making his way to the black minivan he was instructed to go to. When he opened the door he found a familiar looking brunette

"Well, well, well Miss Waldorf I certainly wasn't expecting you," Chuck said wearing his signature smirk. Blair lowered her sunglasses so they were just centimeters from the tip of her nose and gazed at the familiar Bass

"Chuck Bass can't say I was expecting you either. What are you doing here?" she asked putting her glasses back on

"I'm here with Serena for the weekend but now I'm picking up some pointless package. You?" he asked

"Same thing only I'm here with Nate," she replied

"Ah yes how is dear Nathaniel?" he asked

"He's fine probably missing me already. How's S doing?" she asked

"Good but she's probably mourning over my absence," Blair rolled her eyes

"Same old Chuck Bass," she said

"People say I've changed," he said

"Not in my eyes."

"Same old Blair Waldorf always up for a good bitching to one's face."

"You know me well," the car then started to drive to their supposed destination

Meanwhile…

Nate was led over to his new room.

"This is your room and here is your key and sorry for the mix up," the man said

"Thankyou," Nate said entering the room. He immediately went to the bedroom where he was met by a familiar blonde. They both froze and stared into eachother's eyes. Memories flooded back to when they were together, back to when they were madly in love with eachother.

"What are you doing here?" Nate asked Serena was still shocked to see him she didn't respond

"Sorry for my rudeness it's just I wasn't expecting you here," he said

"Neither was I," Serena managed to say. She stood up trying to regain composure

"Uh hi" Nate said pulling her in for a hug

"Hey," she replied

"So you here alone?" Nate asked

"No with Chuck we're staying in this room, he went to get a package."

"That's strange I'm here with Blair and she went to get a package. Wait this is your room?" he asked, Serena nodded

"Okay that can't be right I was in a room before and they said there was a mix up and led me over here," Nate said

"What? Okay this is really strange," Serena said. Suddenly a woman with shoulder length golden hair with a caramel complexion, she looked as if she had a Latin descent

"Hi you must be Serena and Nate I'm Natalia," she said shaking hands with the two

"Now currently you're on a show called the X-Effect," both Nate and Serena frowned

"You two are going to spend the weekend in this room together and we've sent your significant others back home," she said leading them to the balcony where they saw a black minivan drive off

"Oh my god!" Nate said with his hand over his mouth

"Okay so enjoy your weekend together," Natalia said leaving the room

"So," Serena began

"This should be interesting," Nate nodded

"And there's only one bed."

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	3. just great

Blair and Chuck were still in the minivan and noticed that car had done a U-turn and gone back to the hotel

"Okay this is strange," Chuck said

"Why are we back here?" Blair said. When they stepped out Natalia was there

"Hi I'm Natalia if you'll follow me please. Blair caught Chuck staring at Natalia's ass

"Like I said same old Chuck Bass," she whispered as she followed Natalia.

Chuck and Blair were led into a much smaller room than both their rooms

"Okay what is going on?" Blair asked

"You two are on a show called the X-Effect. Now we have set up a romantic weekend for Nate and Serena," Chuck shook his head not liking the sound of this

"What they don't know is that you'll be spying on them the entire weekend, infact I just told them they're on the show and told them that we have sent you two home. Would you guys like to see how they're doing?" Natalia asked, both Chuck and Blair nodded. Natalia then grabbed the TV remote and turned on the plasma screen TV. And it played when Nate first entered the room.

"Oh my god," Blair said laughing trying to hide the anger when she was the way Nate looked at Serena while Chuck just had a dirty look on his face. After a while Natalia turned off the TV and handed them a card

"This will have all the information about how you can spy on them. Enjoy your stay," Natalia left the room as Chuck read the card aloud while Blair sat on the couch

"The red lamp is a touch sensor, everytime Nate and Serena touch a red light will appear."

"You mean like right now?" Blair asked looking at the lamp that was flashing red, Chuck looked at the lamp

"God this can't be good," he continued to then read the rest of the card

"On the screen it keeps the amount of time Nate says your name and the amount of times Serena says my name," the two immediately at the screen so far there was No.1 was read under Chuck's name with No. 2 read under Blair's

"Well this is just great!" Chuck said throwing the card across the room

"I hate this already," Blair said

Meanwhile…

Serena and Nate were laying down on the bed

"Remember the last time we went away together?" Serena asked

"Yeah we went to Mexico," he replied

"That was so much fun," Serena said remembering their times in Mexico

"You know what was fun? Doing this," Nate started to tickle Serena's sides causing to erupt in a fit of squeals ad giggles

"Nate! No! Stop!" she laughed

"Sorry I didn't hear you properly did you say keep doing it?" he asked jokingly

"No!" Serena laughed

"Sounded like a yes to me," Nate kept tickling her and soon found himself on top of her, their eyes were locked on eachother. How Nate missed looking into Serena's eyes, her eyes reminded him of the ocean, sailing across the ocean. When they broke up whenever he went sailing the ocean reminded him of Serena's eyes. Nate soon got off of her

"So how would B feel about us being here together?" Serena asked

"Well you know Blair, I wouldn't be surprised if a hurricane erupted," Serena gave a small smile, she really missed Nate

Serena's POV

Being with Nate here right now is just bringing back so many memories of us. I'm glad we get the weekend to spend because I really want to fully explain the whole Dan situation and see what happens and definitely catch up with Nate because you know I've missed my Natey Poo

Nate's POV

God seeing Serena again, she still manages to take my breath away. She looks great now and god all these memories are just flooding back and it's making me realize how much I've missed her and how much I regret ending it all. I think this weekend is a good opportunity to resolve some unresolved issues we have and see what happens and ofcourse catch up I mean this is my Rena Boo we're talking about

Chuck's POV

So far just by knowing what the situation is I'm definitely not happy at all. I definitely know about Nate and Serena's history together and well enough is enough Nate can't have it all okay? So he better keep his hands off my girlfriend or there will be hell to pay and not even a hint of a kind eye from because I have been nothing but a good friend to him. Since we were five he had been taking Blair away from me and I will not let him do the same to Serena, that's the way it works in this world okay? Nate can't have everything?

Blair's POV

Now S is actually supposed to be my best friend so she should know who she is dealing with here, so she should know that she needs to keep her hands away from Nate because if she does then she will have to sleep with one eye open for the rest of her life because this crazy bitch ain't going down without a fight.


	4. love is in the air

**(A/N: Thx for the gr8 reviews glad u lyk it)**

That night Chuck and Blair were glued to the couch constantly look at the touch sensor which seemed to be going off regularly. Natalia entered the room

"Hey how are you both coping?" she asked

"Horribly," Blair replied

"Please say we get reward at the end," Chuck said

"Well right now Nate and Serena will be going on a romantic dinner by the pool," Natalia said

"Oh great," Chuck said sarcastically

"Now you have to options You can either listen to their conversation but you see nothing, or, you can watch the date but you will hear nothing," Natalia said

"Well I wanna hear conversation, better to hear what they're really saying," Blair said

"Personally I think we should watch, you know a picture paints a thousand words, I guess whatever we see will be pretty self explanatory," Chuck said. Blair thought about it, Chuck was right but she hated agreeing with people, but it wouldn't hurt

"Okay I guess we'll take the visual route," she said

"Okay," Natalia said

Meanwhile…

Nate was down by the pool at dinner waiting for Serena, he was wearing his black buttoned shirt with two buttons undone, he had dark blue jeans and was looking hot as always. He was anxious though to have this time with Serena was important to get the truth out. He was fidgeting and pacing the room, when she entered and he was at a loss for words. She was wearing a navy blue halter dress, he always liked blue on her, her hair was down in loose curls and she barely had that much make-up on and she looked stunning, she smiled at him

"Hey Nate," she said walking over and hugging him, he held her close. They then realized they were hugging for a bit too long so they sat down. The waiter then brought the food

"Oh steak my favorite," Serena said immediately digging in.

Meanwhile…

Chuck and Blair held dirty looks when they saw their significant others hug eachother for an eternity

"God give them champagne so they can just go at it!" Blair explained as Chuck shook his head. They were watching the couple digging into their meal

"Well Serena has no problem with consuming all those calories cause she's perfect," Blair said getting even more angrier by the second. Chuck frowned

"He's holding her hand," Chuck and Blair saw that Nate's lips were moving and he had a serious look on his face and Serena looked like she was ready to fall in his arms. Then they saw she scooted closer to Nate and was now rubbing his arm

Meanwhile…

Nate held onto Serena's hand

"I'm glad we have this weekend together to talk…It's so strange I mean the last time I saw you I was yelling at you," he said, she scooted closer to him and rubbed his arm

"Nate I know what you're gonna say but I need you to hear me out," Nate nodded

"That night I was out with Blair and everyone and I got drunk I mean come on you of all people know how I get when I'm drunk."

"I know a little too well," he said remembering the times Serena was drunk

"And oddly enough Dan was at the club we were at and offered to take me home, and well we were back at our house and no one was home and well one thing led to another and…look Nate I didn't want to hurt you or do this and I regret it. Everyday I have regrets of that night," Nate looked down frowning

"It's just if we ever got back together what if it happens again?" Nate asked

"I don't know, I guess we all make mistakes," she said, Nate nodded slowly

"If that night with Dan didn't happen or if we just forgive and forget do you think we'd still be together?" Serena asked. Nate looked into her eyes and brushed his hand across her cheeks causing goosebumps to rise on her skin

"Does this answer your question?" he whispered leaning in, soon their lips met and sweet, romantic kiss. The kiss soon heated up as Serena's hands brushed through Nate's hair as he hugged her waist pulling her closer to him

Meanwhile…

Chuck threw the touch sensor with was bright red across the room

"I fucking hate this!" he exclaimed. Blair was in tears, how could Nate do this to her again?

"I should've known better than to go back with him," she sobbed

Meanwhile…

Nate and Serena had now broken from eachother's lips for air

"You wanna get changed and go into the pool?" Nate asked out of breath, Serena smiled and nodded. The two then went upstairs to put their bathing suits on. Nate soon came back down in his black board shorts and soon after Serena came down in her white bikini, Nate thought she looked hot and Serena thought Nate looked hot. Nate smiled and kissed her on the cheek before diving into the water. Serena stepped in and quickly stepped out. Nate's head popped up

"Why aren't you getting in?" he asked

"It's freezing," she replied, Nate mischievously and got out of the water placing his hands on her waist making her squeal

"Ah your hands are cold," she laughed

"I wonder what it's like to be tickled by cold, wet hands," Nate said as he started to tickle her making her squeal even louder

"No stop! Ah," Nate laughed as he picked her up

"No your arms are cold and wet. Nate what are you doing?" she asked as he ran to the side of the pool

"We're jumping in on three," Nate said

"No!" she laughed

"One, two!" he called

"Nate no," she said still laughing

"THREE!" he jumped in holding Serena as she screamed. As their heads popped up he looked at her and laughed

"Now you're cold and wet," Serena pouted and splashed water at him

"Oh you wanna play it like that?" he asked jokingly as he splashed her back. Soon Serena founding herself leaning against the side of the pool her eyes locked into Nates. He was slowly leaning in and she leaned in as well as their lips met soon again

Meanwhile…

"Okay I've had enough I can't watch this," Blair sobbed going into the bedroom which had two single beds. She fell onto her bed and cried. Chuck glared at the screen and it soon turned off so he went to see if Blair was okay. He went into the bedroom and saw her weeping on her bed

"Blair?" he called softly

"I don't wanna talk right now," she sobbed. Chuck nodded and decided to go to bed himself. He went to the bathroom to change into his boxers and went back to the room and slipped under the covers of his bed

"Goodnight Blair," he said, she didn't respond

Blair's POV

I can't believe I was stupid enough to take him back. I can't believe that even after high school I'm still second best to Slut Van Der Woodsen. I'm not gonna fall for him again it's just hurting even more.

Chuck POV

Dear Nathaniel has a lot of explaining to do followed by a long night of ice after I'm done with him. It seems all the women I wanna be with fall for Nate first Blair now Serena. It's not fair, it's not fair that I see how incredible these girls really are and they still run back to him.

Serena's POV

I had a great night with Nate tonight, it's pretty self explanatory where we're probably heading but the problem is having to think about Blair and Chuck because Nate and I are romantically involved with these people so that's our little obstacle but I know we can figure it out I mean I love Nate and that counts for something.

Nate's POV

Dinner with Serena was amazing it brought back a lot of memories and she's just an amazing girl to me at the same time both of us are involved with other people but Serena is the love of my life and so far this weekend has bee amazing.

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	5. making pizza

**(A/N: Thx for the reviews. For C/B lovers there's some C/B stuff here and more to come)**

Natalia walked into Chuck and Blair's room

"How are you two holding up?" she asked

"Not well at all," Blair said

"Okay well we've set up two different dates but you can choose which one Serena and Nate may go to. The first one is they can make pizza together and the other is a private hair appointment for them to have. What'll it be?" she asked

"As much as I would like Serena to consume calories I'm gonna have to go with the hair appointment," Blair replied

"Yeah nothing can happen at a hair appointment. When you're with Nathaniel atleast," Chuck replied

"But there's a catch if we send them to make pizza you hear and see everything, if we send them to the hair appointment you see or hear nothing."

"I'd kind of like to see what they're doing," Blair said

"Same here. We'll take the pizza."

"Okay," Natalia said leaving the room

Meanwhile…

Nate woke up with Serena fast asleep beside him. So it wasn't dream, he and Serena were really here together this weekend. He sat up and found breakfast on the table that had obviously been placed that morning in front of the bed. He soon heard Serena yawning

"Morning," she said noticing Nate was awake

"Morning," he kissed kissing her cheek

"They made breakfast," Serena turned to see the table with food

"Oh that was nice," she said getting out of bed and going to eat the breakfast, Nate soon joined her. Then Natalia entered

"Hi how are you enjoying your stay so far?" she asked

"Great we're both really happy," Nate replied

"You look happy. Now we've set up a date for you today, now today is the chef's day off so we've arranged for you an outdoor kitchen with some ingredients so you can make pizza," Nate and Serena's faces lit up

"Awesome," Nate said

"Thankyou," Serena said

"Enjoy your date."

Meanwhile…

Chuck and Blair were waiting for the date to begin

"So do they tell us when the date starts?" Blair asked

"I guess we just gotta wait till that screen turns on," Chuck replied. Blair looked at the touch sensor that was flashing

"That light is really pissing me off!" Blair exclaimed

"Just try not to look at it," Chuck said irritated that this was Blair's twenty-first complaint. He'd been counting. Blair glared at him

"Then what the hell do I focus on?" she asked clenching her teeth

"Me if it makes you happy," he replied

"Oh please that's what you've been doing? Focusing on yourself?" she asked

"No actually right now I've been focusing on you," he replied

"You're disgusting."

"I'm just saying both of us came for a romantic weekend and our significant others are having that with eachother, why not whack them across their faces?" Blair ignored him, not wanting to admit he had a point and god he looked hot this morning.

Meanwhile…

Nate and Serena made their way to their outdoor kitchen

"So how exactly do we do this?" Serena asked

"Easy," Nate said immediately getting to work

"You know what you're doing?" she asked surprised

"Yes and I'm gonna show you how to make good pizza," he replied

"Nate I never knew you cooked."

"No one knows not even Blair or Chuck. You see when I was little I didn't have a nanny my parents relied on our maid Anita because she was the oldest child of six kids and knew how to handle children. My parents travelled a lot when I was younger so I was very close with Anita, and she was Italian so she was a great cook and she taught me how to cook. And even now when my parents are away I still help her out in the kitchen," he explained making the dough

"Wow that's really sweet Nate," she said

"So I can guarantee we'll have good pizza?" she asked

"We'll have great pizza, now I've started the dough I need you to just rub it in and spread it a bit," he said. Serena stood infront of the bench and grabbed the dough. Nate stood behind her placing his hands on her and they both began rubbing the dough

"Nice and easy. You're doing great just keep doing that till I say when," he said placing a kiss on her cheek. Nate then went to the other dough and rubbed it in to make the second pizza

"Now the fun part. Tossing," Nate said. He instructed Serena on how to toss the pizza. Both of them were laughing and having fun tossing the pizza.

"Okay now the toppings," he said. They both spread the sauce on the base and added pepperoni and the rest of the topping, finished off with cheese which they grated together.

"Okay now let's just put it in the oven," Nate said placing the pizzas in the oven

"Now we wait."

"There's a lot we can do while waiting," Serena said walking up to him and running her hand up and down his arm

"Like what?" he asked knowing what the answer was. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed Nate passionately. Nate picked her up not breaking the kiss and sat her on the kitchen bench

Meanwhile…

"Why would he tell her about his cooking?" Blair asked

"I don't know," Chuck replied

"I would've helped him cook," Blair pouted

"He's a stupid guy and she is a bitch!" Blair exclaimed.

Meanwhile…

As Nate and Serena were making out, soon after the timer went off and their pizzas were ready. Nate went to the oven to get the pizzas out and Serena set up the table as Nate placed their lunch on the table

"Okay let's dig in," he said. They both tried their pizzas

"Oh this is the best pizza I've ever had. Wanna try some of mine?" Serena asked. Nate leaned in as she fed him

"It's good want some of mine?" he asked, Serena mirrored Nate's action and took a bite as he fed her

Meanwhile…

"I've had enough of this stupid guy!" Blair exclaimed going to the bedroom. Chuck followed her to see if she was okay. When he entered the room she was on her laying bed

"Blair, you're right he's stupid to think of anyone else when he's got a girl like you," Chuck said rubbing her back

"Do you have any condoms?" she asked

"In the small bag. Now what Nate doesn't realize, whoa wait what?"

"Yeah we're having sex," Blair said going to get the condoms. Chuck looked at Blair shocked

"Wow is this history in the making? Is Chuck Bass shocked by intercourse?" Blair asked noticing his reaction

"Well it's just you're really upset, are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked

"It's like you said before why not whack them across the faces, we both came for a romantic weekend so we're gonna get it," she replied ripping a condom wrapper and handing him the condom

"Blair are you-" but he was cut off by Blair on his lap kissing him and pushing him back on the bed. She started unbuttoning his shirt. Normally Chuck would see this as an easy fuck but now there was something holding him back, it was forced and only for revenge, it wasn't right, it wasn't Blair. He gently pushed her off

"Blair you came for a romantic weekend, having sex with me for revenge isn't necessarily romantic," he said

"But it was your idea in the first place."

"I wasn't thinking straight and now I am," Blair tried to hide her tears

"I bet if Serena was in my position you would've pounced," she said avoiding looking into his eyes

"No Blair it's just the person you should have sex with shouldn't be for revenge. It should be someone who sees how beautiful you really are and knows that you're an amazing person," he said rubbing her back. Blair rolled her eyes and pushed his hand off

"Whatever," she got off the bed and walked out of the room. Chuck sighed, he knew he blew it.

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	6. meaningful love

Later on that afternoon…

Natalia came into Chuck and Blair's room

"We have upgraded Serena and Nate into one of our suites and we have added extra channels to the TV. One of the channels is a map of the room and it can be seen at anytime and the X's represent your partners. The blue X is Nate and the pink is Serena. The other channel can be viewed for five minutes for their date later on this evening and it will automatically change to the channel of the date and you stop watching seeing as how you have five minutes to watch so you can view the date any time so use your time wisely," with that she exited the room. Blair and Chuck looked at the screen which showed the map. Serena and Nate were in the shower together

"God the slut is basically on him," Blair said walking away not wanting to look anymore.

Later on…

Serena and Nate were both getting ready for their dinner date. Nate decided on a black buttoned shirt with two buttons undone and black jeans. Serena wore a white strapless knee-length dress which fanned out at the waist. They both met downstairs for dinner

"You look beautiful," Nate said hugging her

"You don't look bad yourself," she replied

"How great is this suite? It's amazing," Serena said

"I know but not as amazing as you," Nate said

"Corny much?" Serena asked with a giggle. They sat down for dinner and quickly dug in

Meanwhile…

"Well the date started," Chuck said

"Don't play it now wait a while," Blair said. They waited in silence when Blair broke it

"Is that how you see me?" Blair asked

"Excuse me?" Chuck asked

"What you said that I should be having sex with someone who sees I'm beautiful and amazing, is that how you see me?" she asked. Chuck gazed into Blair's brown eyes and all he saw was the innocent, delicate girl he had always had a soft spot for

"Yes," he replied. The both were silent just gazing into eachother's eyes, it was like everything fit perfectly now.

"Maybe we should have a look at how the date is going," Blair said breaking the eye contact. Chuck sighed and turned on the TV

What Chuck and Blair see…

"This weekend has been absolutely amazing," Serena said giving Nates hand a squeeze

"It has. God Serena I've missed you so much," he said squeezing her hand back

"It's almost like this entire weekend has been then answer to how we can put the past behind us, that is if you're willing to forgive me for hat I've done," Serena said. Nate scooted closer to Serena

"As I've said before with you I'll never know…But I'm still in love with you and in the end love is stronger than anything," that said it all. Blair turned off the TV

"No more."

"Wait there's still time left," Chuck said

"Fine," Blair said sighing as she switched the TV on. Serena and Nate were still in deep conversation

"I promise I'll be good to you," Serena said

"I'm glad we had this weekend," said Nate leaning in to kiss her, the screen then turned off.

Blair went to her room and Chuck followed. Blair remembered the dinner she and Chuck had and regretted eating that burger. She went into the bathroom immediately locking the door incase Chuck stopped her. She closed her eyes as tears fell freely as images of Nate and Serena together flashed in her mind. Of him holding her, kissing her, the way he looked at her whenever she entered the room. Blair opened her eyes and kneeled in front of the toilet and stuck her finger down her throat, waiting for that night's dinner to pour out.

Chuck was outside the bathroom knowing very well what Blair was doing, it hurt him that Blair was doing this to herself, she had nothing to be ashamed of, she was beautiful in his eyes. It made him even more angry at Serena and Nate. Soon Blair came out of the bathroom and was face to face with Chuck

"I'm no doctor but I know that wasn't healthy," Chuck said

"I wasn't feeling well."

"Blair seriously."

"What's wrong with wanting to make myself look better?"

"The lengths that you go to, to achieve that. The fact that you don't need to go to those lengths. Do you know many times I've told you how beautiful you are?" Blair didn't respond, she just fell into Chuck's arms and cried. He rubbed her back

"Shh I'm here. I care about you and I'm here," he whispered in her ear. Blair looked up and gazed into his eyes, she leaned in and so did he, she whispered against is lips

"I don't wanna do this for revenge anymore," their lips met and butterflies and fireworks started up again. Chuck led her over to the bed and leaned on top of her so she would be lying down. She then unbuttoned his shirt as he planted soft kisses on her neck and collarbone. He then found himself unzipping her dress as she removed his pants. Now they were both in their underwear, all that was left to do was remove their underwear and make love. Chuck then got a condom ready

"Are you sure?" Chuck asked once more. Blair looked into his eyes and saw a guy who cared for her and didn't want to hurt her, Nate never looked at her like that. Blair answered his question by kissing him once again and their underwear was soon removed and they made love.

Blair's POV

Well I certainly saw in Chuck something I never see in Nate, I always have seen that in Chuck but I guess you can say Nate can easily win my heart back anytime but not anymore because I'm done with Nate and my time with Chuck has proved it. If Nate does pick me I certainly won't accept.

Chuck's POV

Well all I can say really is that Serena and Nate can go have a threesome with Carter for all I care because Blair actually let me show her my romantic, sensitive side and I've certainly missed her

Meanwhile…

Nate and Serena were up in their room making out on the bed.

"Do you have a condom?" she asked breaking away from the kiss

"Yeah. Do you wanna?" he asked. Serena looked into his eyes and saw that Nate truly did love her, she wanted to show how much she loved him. She nodded

"Yeah," she replied. Nate bent down and kissed her again, he then moved down to her chin then neck as she ran her hands through his hair. He then unzipped her dress and slipped it off as she unbuttoned his shirt. He lowered the straps of her bra as she unbuckled his belt and removed his pants. Soon they were both naked and Nate had just slipped on the condom

"I love you," she breathed

"I love you too," and that night they both made sweet love

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	7. next morning

**(A/N: Could I pls get some more reviews? Hope u lyk**)

The next morning…

Blair woke up feeling Chuck's arms around her, she smiled and thought of last night and how gentle Chuck was with her and how much he cared for her, she turned her self around so she was facing Chuck and smiled again, he looked adorable when he was sleeping. She ran her finger through his hair gently. After a while she stopped which she then gained a groan from Chuck

"Why'd you stop?" he asked opening his eyes

"You were awake?" she asked

"I woke up when you started but pretended to be asleep because I knew you would stop if I opened my eyes," Blair giggled and went back to playing with his hair

"Thankyou," Chuck said innocently Blair again giggled and gave a peck to Chuck

"We should get up," she said Which made Chuck groan and hold Blair closer to him

"Today's the day when we tell Serena and Nate though," she said

"Well there's a jucuzee just outside, how about we get changed and have a bit of fun there before we see them," he said flirtatiously

"Might have time for that," she replied, Chuck smiled and kissed her before getting out and getting ready for the jucuzee as did Blair

A little bit later…

Blair was in her red bikini while Chuck was in his black board shorts so he could show off his abs to Blair. When they both got to the jucuzee Chuck was blown away with how Blair looked, her hair was in loose curls and she was wearing her red bikini which in his opinion made her loose damn sexy! He didn't know why she hated her body, she was gorgeous.

"Hey," he said pulling her closer to him

"Hey," she replied kissing him. When they broke off they both went into the jucuzee and sat together cuddling

"So what are you gonna tell Nate?" Chuck asked

"Who?" Blair asked hugging Chuck tighter making him chuckle

"Come on last night wasn't that great," he said sarcastically, Blair smirked playing along with the joke

"Wanna try that again?" she asked

"I've had better," Chuck joked, Blair then went on top of Chuck holding his hands at the edge of the pool while he only smirked

"You sure that's your answer?" she asked

"What if it is my answer?" he asked

"Say last night was amazing and maybe we can do it again, whenever, wherever," Chuck pretended to think for a while

"Fine, last night was amazing! Best sex ever!" he said, Blair smiled leaning in to kiss him, she whispered against his lips

"Good answer," before kissing him passionately, she let go of his hands and placed them on his shoulders as his arms snaked around her petite waist. Foot steps were then heard

"Am I interrupting something?" Chuck and Blair broke off to see Natalia standing there smiling

"Just to remind you that today you'll be confronting Serena and Nate and here are these maps to tell you where to meet them. Have fun," Natalia said leaving the maps and walking off

"We should get out shouldn't we?" Blair said, Chuck smirked

"Do you wanna take a shower?" he asked, Blair pretended to think for a while

"Hmm okay," she said, they both got out of the jucuzee and went straight to the shower

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	8. time to face the music

**(A/N: Hey thx for ppl who have reviewed but could i pls get more xoxo)**

Nate and Serena woke up in eachother's arms. They woke again finding breakfast on a table in front of the bed and began to dig in, Serena shivered

"Cold?" Nate asked, Serena nodded. Nate smiled and handed her his shirt for her to put on. She put it on breathing in the scent of his cologne that was on it. Nate then saw there were two notes on the trays one marked Nate and the other marked Serena

"There notes for us," Nate said handing Serena hers which she read aloud

"Follow where this map takes you."

"Mine says the same," Nate said looking at the map attached to it

Later that day…

Serena followed to where the map took her which was the hotel pool, she froze when she saw Blair sitting on a chair there

"Hey S," Blair said

"B, I wasn't expecting you."

"I'm sure. Have a nice weekend?" she asked

"Yeah it was great," Serena replied

"With Nate?" Serena froze

"Chuck and I have been spying on you this entire weekend."

"What?"

"You really thought things would be okay if Nate cheated a second time?"

"B I'm so sorry."

"Don't bother, I had a little fun myself, with Chuck," Serena bowed her head

"With Chuck?" Serena asked

"Yeah you don't know what you're missing he's better than Nate in bed."

"Blair that's not right at all!" Serena exclaimed

"Well neither is what you did, still didn't stop you," Serena was silent. Blair then held up two small squares

"You have a decision to make. The X represents Nate and the O represents Chuck, choose one and leave the other behind," Blair walked off leaving Serena and the two squares. Serena looked at both squares, she followed Blair's instructions, she chose one and left the other behind

Meanwhile…

Nate was led to an area close to the beach, where he saw Chuck

"Chuck?"

"Nathaniel."

"Hey man how's it goin?" Nate asked giving Chuck a man-hug

"Great. Have fun screwing Serena?" Nate broke from the hug and looked at Chuck shocked

"Blair and I know everything, we've been spying on you. So Blair wasn't enough so you tapped Serena?"

"Man it wasn't like that."

"I bet it wasn't well don't feel sorry for me or Blair because let's just say we had fun sealing the deal. You still remember what that means right?" Nate glared at Chuck who pulled out two squares

"If you're thinking about beating the crap out of me, don't bother because I could kill you for what you've done to Blair. Now you have a decision to make, the X represents Serena and the O represents Blair, choose one and leave the other behind," Chuck walked off leaving Nate. Nate looked at both squares and threw one of the squares in the ocean.

A little while later…

Chuck was waiting to meet Serena infront of the hotel. When she arrived she was nervous as ever to face Chuck

"So I suppose Blair's filled you in," he said

"Chuck I'm so sorry, but Blair also filled me in on your fun time with her. Atleast my time with Nate meant something."

"Learn to get your facts right. Seems to me as though I seem to care more about Blair than you guys ever will."

"So you're saying you didn't fool around for revenge?"

"Exactly, now explain yourself, you told me you were over Nate."

"Well I guess I wasn't okay?"

"And you expect me to take that lightly."

"You're Chuck Bass you're not supposed to care," she snapped

"Shows how much you think you know about me."

Meanwhile…

Blair waited by the pool to meet Nate. Nate then appeared and walked up to Blair

"So now you know that Chuck and I have been spying on you this entire weekend."

"Yeah."

"Here we are, back to where we were in high school, only now I'm ready to break-up and never take you back again. Last night with Chuck proved that."

"Just as well because this weekend proved a lot of things aswell which is why I chose Serena," he said holding up the square that said X

"Fine by me," she said starting to walk off, however she wasn't finished with Nate she felt he deserved more from her, that little argument wasn't quite complete, she turned around and walked back to him

"One more thing," she drew her hand back **SMACK! **across Nate's face, he was shocked that Blair slapped him, she had never done that

"Now I'm leaving," she said walking off

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	9. very happy ending

**(A/N: Well, well this is the last chapter and i got no reviews for my previous chapter atleast review my last chapter please)**

Serena and Nate met at the back of the hotel

"Hey," Serena said

"Hey," Nate said hugging her

"So I've had some time to think, this weekend and my little talk with Blair and Chuck definitely answered my questions and well…I chose you," Serena said. Nate smiled

"This weekend was great definitely brought back some really good memories and it opened some new ones for the future and since we broke up I've thought about you and wondered about us and this weekend answered everything and…I chose you aswell," Serena smiled and jumped into Nates arms and he spun her around and kissed her passionately, he put her down not breaking the kiss, when he did he stroked her face with his hand

"I love you so much," he said

"I love you too Natey poo," she said, he chuckled and hugged her

"My Rena boo," he whispered in her ear, both were as happy as ever and nothing could ever tear them apart, because now their love was stronger than ever and they both realized love was stronger than anything.

Meanwhile…

Chuck texted Blair to meet him at the pool. She went there and found her true Prince Charming with a bouquet of long-stemmed roses

"Still a romantic I see," she said smiling, he smiled back and kissed her gently on the lips

"Always have been and always will be, consider yourself lucky to be with a romantic. That is if you'll have me," Blair looked at the guy that has always loved her and saw no flaw in her and looked at no one but her, now he was asking for her to be with him

"No matter what you always picked me over Serena, even now when you were with her you still cared. Give me one good reason why we shouldn't be together," Chuck smiled

"I don't have any reasons."

"Neither do I," Blair wrapped her arms around her new man and rested her head against his chest listening to his heart beat and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her never wanting to let go of her, he wasn't gonna let her go again. Blair felt safe in his arms, everything was now perfect with Chuck

The end


End file.
